


Untouched

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Indirect Touching, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a problem and she calls Alex for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as underage solely for the fact that I haven't pointed out how old Kara is, yet. The safe assumption for now is that she's 17.

“Alex, I… I think I have a bit of a problem.”

 

The statement isn’t something new. For the most part, Kara finds herself saying it more often than not ever since being adopted by the Danvers family, but it continues tenfold when she transfers to Alex’s high school.

 

Transitioning into the new school isn’t much of a problem. She breezes through it with charming smiles, endearing clumsiness, and bright intellect. It isn’t until she’s in her final year, and Alex is off to university when things seem to fall apart.

 

“What’s the problem?” Alex questions back without so much a glance to the camera from her textbook.

 

Kara nervously laughs as she plays with her glasses and unconsciously rubs a hand against her side. She doesn’t know what she can say without alarming her sister, but her hesitation is enough to have Alex looking up.

 

“Oh god, what did you do now?”

 

“ _I_ didn’t _do_ anything!” she snaps back affronted by the accusation. “I _may_ be the cause when it comes to a good chunk of my problems, but _this_ isn’t _my_ fault!”

 

When Alex flinches she clears her throat and reverts back to her sheepish smile. She knows Alex means well, that she doesn’t really _accuse_ her of anything, but her reaction always has her second guessing. She hears an apology from her sister, but she’s too hung up on her problem to focus on it.

 

“So, what’s the problem?”

 

Kara starts to sway side to side in her chair when she has Alex’s undivided attention. She feels her skin crawl at the scrutiny even though they’re miles apart. Her fingers begin to scratch along her side and a sudden jolt of heat shoots through her body. She tenses at the sensation and she knows Alex notices when concern replaces curiosity.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex’s worry is almost palpable once they lapse into silence.

 

The blonde can only weakly chuckle when she drops her head onto her desk. She takes a deep breath to try and centre herself, but another sudden jolt of heat runs through her, choosing to settle low in her stomach. She knows what’s going to happen and there is _no way_ in hell she’ll let it happen while she’s in a video call with her sister.

 

“Oh god, you have—oh god! Um, call me back when you can! I’m going—I’m going to do some research— _yup_ , ‘kay, later!”

 

When the call abruptly ends she sobs in happiness knowing she doesn’t have to hold back _feeling_. She presses her hands to her mouth and muffles the moans escaping her knowing that she has to at least be _quiet_.

 

Her eyes screw shut when feather light touches skim her skin. She knows nothing is actually touching _her_ , that someone _else_ is being touched, and the thought itself makes her both sick and excited. Her heart clenches at the idea that someone else is touching what should be hers, but her mind crosses the threshold that maybe there isn’t another party involved.

 

Her body thrums at the idea that the other person is alone. Splayed in bed, bare of clothing and just touching themselves where it feels good. Her thighs squeeze together when a particular touch has her hips bucking to nothing. Images fill her mind far too easily. She knows what the other person looks like and it feels like a sin imagining everything that could be happening, but she can’t stop herself.

 

She throws herself back against her chair, shoving her hand into her mouth at how high strung her entire body is. Everything is warm, everything tingles, and she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to stay quiet until the end. Her skin itches the longer it goes and her side burns hot in utter desire. She slides her free hand beneath her shirt and presses it against her side.

 

The result nearly sends her flying off of her chair.

 

Bursts of heat shoot from her side right through her body. Her hand drops from her side and curls into the front of her pants when she finds herself careening head first into oblivion. She bites her hand hard, keeping the guttural moan from filling the air, but it remains loud in her ears.

 

_Everything_ is loud.

 

Blood relentlessly pounds in her ears. Bright colours fill her vision. Body is writhing trying to keep the feeling alive. Breath is ridiculously short.

 

She becomes boneless once she comes down and the feelings fade. Her hand falls from her mouth with a sting and she looks down to see deep bite marks, some having drawn blood. She drops her head back and just stares at the ceiling as she gasps for air. She shivers as some form of aftershocks flit through her, but she staves any vocal reaction to them.

 

It takes her a few minutes to compose herself having not experienced something so _strong_ before. She leans forward in her chair ready to call Alex back until she notices the stickiness between her legs. A groan of disbelief _does_ leave her because she _really_ doesn’t want to explain her impromptu load of laundry to Eliza. She runs a hand through her hair while she contemplates what she’s going to do, but feels sweat across her forehead.

 

Her entire body is covered in sweat.

 

Impromptu laundry it is.

 

She stands from her chair and with wobbly legs she approaches her dresser. She peels every piece of clothing sticking to her body, wincing at the sight of her ruined pants and underwear, and pulls new ones on. As she pulls her shirt on her eyes move to the full length mirror nearby. Her gaze automatically drifts to the unbelievably regal cursive that scribes around her rib cage, making her sigh both in incredulity and relief. She slides her shirt down her body and balls up her dirty clothing into her hamper.

 

When she returns to her desk she calls Alex and jumps when she sees the bug eyed look on her sister.

 

“Um… hi?” she carefully says only to see Alex’s face turn incredibly red.

 

“Yeah—hi, huh… do you—have you _met_ whoever it is?”

 

Kara can only nod and fan her face. She sways in her chair again when she sees the conflict on Alex’s face. She’s sure Alex doesn’t _want_ to know, but she also knows the girl will kick herself later on if she doesn’t.

 

“Who—who is it?”

 

“Cat Grant—“

 

“ _Your English Lit and Comp teacher?!_ ”

 

Kara winces at the loudness of Alex’s voice and she reflexively brings a hand to cover her side where the delicate script is as if protecting it. It isn’t exactly the most ideal situation for her—for _anyone_ , but it is what it is.

 

Catherine Jane Grant is her soulmate.

 

And her teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a talk she isn't sure she likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... put in so many things I need to remember for later on or else it'll be plot holes galore. Hmm... I'll expand on some things later on, like the nickname at the end.

Kara can see Alex kicking herself after finding out the answer. She isn’t surprised with her sister’s reaction; she expects it. She expects it from everyone who finds out about her mark and mate.

 

Alex has seen the script on her skin, but she has never met Cat Grant. She knows Alex will want to meet her as soon as possible and give her the protective older sister speech crafted after all these years.

 

“So, where do we begin?” her sister asks when she finally composes herself.

 

“Where _do_ we begin?” she asks back because really there are several things she wants to say and many other things she isn’t keen _to_ say. She watches Alex’s face, sees the calculating look and knows there is a well-thought out list of questions ready to be asked.

 

“Right, well, first things first, does mom know?”

 

Kara fumbles a bit with the question. “I haven’t exactly _broached_ the topic because I haven’t exactly _processed_ the entire situation, but I think she might have an inkling about what’s going on.” An inkling would’ve been correct if she hadn’t see how Eliza’s eyes practically studied one corner of her class schedule before the term started. A corner with a certain name on it.

 

“Okay, so she might know who it is, but does she know…” Alex’s head nudges to the side and her brow rises in suggestion.

 

Embarrassment fills Kara turning her face bright red, but she shakes her head. She isn’t sure how she’s going to even talk about _that_ without possibly combusting and feeling awkward.

 

“No, okay, mom definitely does _not_ know, but you’ll have to tell her. At least she’ll have a heads up and not think you just hit your hormonal phase.”

 

Kara groans and leans back against her chair. It’s inevitable and she can’t avoid having that conversation.

 

“Do you think it’s a coincidence she ended up being your teacher?” Alex genuinely appears curious this time and Kara just shrugs. She had read up about soulmates and soul marks as soon as she received hers, but she isn’t well-versed to soulmates meeting.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. We were going to meet at some point; it’s just… inconvenient that we met now.” Dread comes over her as the words leave her mouth.

 

“Everyone is lenient when it comes to soulmates, but at the same time they’re not. No one is barring you two from having a relationship, but people will look down on you if you pursue something while you’re in her class. Same thing goes for everyone who face this problem—teachers and students, bosses and employees—people will automatically assume favouritism is in play… except, I think you already know that.”

 

“Yeah… yeah, I do,” Kara dejectedly whispers. She knows all about it the moment she finds out her soulmate is a teacher. She read about the personal stories of people in similar, if not in the exact same situation and saw there was a prejudice against them. She wants to think that society is a little more forgiving, but all she can base her opinion on are anecdotes.

 

No one _knows_ her situation. 

 

Yet.

 

“You can drop her class if it’s an issue. I’d think she’d encourage you to do so,” Alex offers.

 

“It’s an AP class and it’s a class I’ve been wanting to take. It isn’t offered next term and… there isn’t much I can do, can I?” She trails off and watches as the other girl shake her head.

 

“If you two decide to take a stab at a relationship while she’s your teacher… you know she has to tell the principal.”

 

“That’s if we decide to go public, Alex; and really I don’t know if I can handle it _being_ public.” Her head begins to hurt at the multiple variables of her situation. She likes her privacy as much as the next person and she isn’t interested in the prospect of people asking her about the relationship.

 

“I _really_ want to smack you if you’re thinking of sneaking around in private, but I have something _much_ more important to ask. Kara, does she know you’re her soulmate?”

 

Kara blows out a frustrated breath and tosses her hands in the air because the answer is _very_ obvious. “Alex, it’d be a miracle if she didn’t. She takes attendance—she calls my name out.”

 

“That isn’t what I mean; are you absolutely sure she knows who you are? Have you seen your name on her?” Alex continues to push, trying to get Kara to see what _she_ sees.

 

“Alex…”

 

“Kara, you changed your last name,” Alex interjects, jumping to her point before the conversation spirals out of control. “Your first name is Kara, but is the last name tattooed on her Zorel or Danvers?”

 

It doesn’t take long for Kara to feel as if a bucket of ice cold water s thrown over her head. She feels the blood leave her face at the question because it never crossed her mind that Cat might _not_ know. Her fingers prick at how cold they become and _god, how screwed up can this get?_

 

“Has she even _shown_ any sign of knowing?”

 

Kara doesn’t divulge a moment in class when she was working on an in-class assignment and felt all-too familiar heat coming from her side. She doesn’t say that she looked up to find Cat curiously staring at her from her desk at the front of the room while lazily rubbing her wrist. She also doesn’t say that she let out a relieved breath when Cat stopped rubbing her wrist, ending the growing warmth in her side.

 

She definitely doesn’t say Cat’s eyes have a knowing glint in them whenever they look at each other.

 

She knows.

 

“I… I have to talk to her, don’t I?” She sees Alex nod and sighs.

 

“You should probably tell her sooner than later. She might appreciate the honesty now than if you wait. Hell, she’ll understand considering the circumstances. Just… don’t wait too long or she might feel like you waited because you something against her.”

 

She nods because she understands. She knows timing is everything from now on.

 

“Kara, you’ll be careful, right?”

 

The question catches her off guard, but before she can answer Alex continues.

 

“I know you’ll try and be careful with the situation, but I just want you to be careful with yourself, you know? You’re my little sister and Cat’s an adult—she probably has ten years over you. I just don’t want you getting caught up in this because she _is_ older than you and can use her life experiences to manipulate you.” Alex pauses when she sees the flurry of protests just hanging off of the tip of Kara’s tongue. “ _Just_ have a conversation about consent, okay? If not for you, at least do it for her just in case she has her own issues with _this_.”

 

Kara nods again and rubs her forehead. She dislikes how complicated things sounded now that she told her sister.

 

“Hey, I have to go, but call me if you need anything, okay? _Anything_ ,” Alex says, pointedly staring into her camera.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I will. The same thing goes for you, too.”

 

“Love you, supergirl.”

 

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _may_ have backed myself up in a corner with this series. I can't continue on with a chunk of my 69 prompts when a good number of them are lumped into this series. Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is written on her arm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. It's setup. It's... biding my time to figure out where this is going and how to set up the next part.

Kara isn’t sure at all how she survives the following week after talking to Alex. Every time she goes to school she finds herself hyperaware of her surroundings, forcing her clumsiness to climb to an all-time high. Books fall, pens drop, and she keeps walking into people sometimes more than once. She tries to pull herself together, but when she sees other teachers curious about her jitteriness it puts her even more at edge. As far as she knows, much of the teaching staff is quite forgiving and accepting when it comes to their own having a student as a soulmate, but she can’t shake it out of her head that they might jump her at any moment to question her relations with Cat Grant.

 

Frankly, _she_ feels like she’s going to jump out of her own skin with how worried she is.

 

Every time she goes into Cat’s class her skin crawls when Alex’s words sound in her mind. She tries to pay attention to the day’s lesson, but her focus always drifts to the older woman’s wrist. Cat always wears long sleeves, but she manages to catch a glimpse of cursive peeking out whenever the woman moves her arms. She always sees the script spelling out the two letters, but the rest of her name is constantly hidden.

 

Sometimes, she really doubts being Cat’s mate. Cat never approaches her, never tries to dispel the notion, so she wonders if what she feels is a crush. For all she knows, there might be another Catherine Jane Grant out in the world and her teacher is just that: a teacher.

 

\---

 

“Kiera, stay behind.”

 

Kara winces when she hears the mispronunciation of her name. She has tried correcting Cat, but when the woman merely dismisses her attempts she figures it best to just go with it.

 

As every student leaves the room, she sits at her desk and picks at the edge of her notebook. Her mind runs trying to figure out what is going on, but it quickly blanks out when she hears the door to the room shut.

 

Then, lock.

 

She turns to the door and finds Cat staring at her. Her throat closes at the heat behind the woman’s eyes; any words she was going to say are stopped. She stiffly watches Cat stride up to her desk and pin her with a knowing look. She doesn’t know what she should be doing or saying, but she finds her silence is okay when Cat continues to move.

 

She watches as Cat raises her left sleeve before unbuttoning the cuff. She waits as the sleeve is pulled back and suddenly her heart is beating relentlessly in her chest when she sees the script. Inch by inch, letter by letter she is temporarily relieved to see her first name. It’s when she sees the letter of her surname that causes her to flinch.

 

 

Her heart momentarily plummets when she sees that the surname written on Cat’s arm is Zorel and not Danvers. She isn’t ashamed of her past, but she isn’t ready to remember what happened. Zorel asks for the past, while Danvers asks for the future.

 

A yelp leaves her mouth when she feels a strange sensation in her side. One of her hands flies to where Cat’s name is written and she sees the woman deliberately scratching a fingernail across her arm through the script.

 

“A child, I should’ve known,” Cat states almost disappointedly.

 

Kara should be annoyed or upset with the words, but she can’t find herself to focus when a fierce heat surges to the pit of her stomach. She gasps when she watches Cat trace the letters of the script, then firmly press into it. What has her jerking in her seat from near overload is seeing Cat run a hand over herself. From her neck, down her chest and with a purposeful squeeze of her own breast—

 

“ _Ms. Grant_ …” Kara pitifully moans, dropping her head onto her notebook, and wrapping her arms around herself. She feels a hand tangle in her hair and with a firm tug she’s looking back up into Cat’s eyes. There is a hunger in them, but a definite darkness she can’t identify.

 

“You must’ve been suffering, haven’t you, _Kara_?”

 

The question has the poor girl whimpering.

 

Cat scoffs and leans down, brushing their lips together. “So young and strung so tightly. I would’ve thought I’ve made you cum enough times to relax you, but you’re still wound up.”

 

“Ms. Grant… I… it’s so warm, Ms. Grant.”

 

“What is? Is it my name? Or…” Cat reaches out with her free hand and pulls Kara’s hand away from her side, replacing it with her own. She shivers when she presses into where she assumes her name is and feels familiar heat pass through her. “Or is it your pussy?”

 

Kara all but surges forward, capturing Cat’s mouth with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part should be up next. Need to get going with the prompts again. 
> 
> Chilling @ 531screens on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to make of this series, yet. I know that I'm going to post certain scenes separately to fill the 69 days, but at the same time I'll be delving into areas which won't carry the M or E rating. 
> 
> I'm considering each posted work in this series as a snippet of a whole. Everything will be posted in chronological order, but may not detail _everything_ in the story. There will be gaps and I will most likely not look into filling them, but I welcome other writers interested in the series to release their own take on it.


End file.
